


Three Ruined Missions and Mole

by MikiParker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Detective Story, Giants, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Mole - Freeform, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Spy - Freeform, Tattoos, Terrorists, Undercover Missions, Unspeakable Harry Potter, Unspeakables, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiParker/pseuds/MikiParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is great at his job as an undercover agent and he never fails. He created the perfect weapon from himself. But when a mole in the Department of Mysteries undermines his mission and Harry has to sacrifice his conscience to complete it, he decides, it won´t happen again. He will find the mole and bring justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Third Mission

Harry woke up in his small apartment in the middle of muggle London. He chose this flat a few years back because he was tired of being the glorious Saviour. Harry had limited contact with the wizarding community those days, just Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Kingsley, his handler Greg and once in a while a few of his old classmates. Harry tried to avoid meeting others as much as possible. After war, he wasn't a good company anyway, too moody and always on guard. 

Harry got up and brushed his teeth, seeing himself in the mirror. Everything tasted as ash to him lately so it was no wonder he was skinny, not as living with Dursley's skinny, but quite close to it. But there were also muscles on his body, from running and fighting. He had actually never been more physically proficient, just skin, bones and muscles. When Harry became the Unspeakable, he needed to become the perfect weapon. He decided to master what was taught as the muggle police training and other useful skills.

When the war had ended, Harry had been sulking. He refused to call it depression because he remembered how he had felt after Cedric, after Sirius and after Dumbledore died, and that was painful on much higher level. There had been a little bit of guilt in him too. He knew what had been done to young Tom Riddle. He killed Voldemort and even if Harry had no other choice, he still killed a human being. Harry thought that it was just pure luck and the fact that he fought against eighth of Voldemort's soul that made killing him even possible.

While he was brooding, he looked into different types of magic. There was so much more than dark magic and what he learned at school. First thing he wanted to learn was wandless magic. He already managed lumos, alohomora and few other easy spells when high on adrenalin but that was it. He didn´t want to be helpless if someone got to his wand. Harry also noticed his powers growing every day and found that the Elder wand and the Resurrection stone always came back to him, even if he hid them and locked them on the other side of the planet. One day, when the deadly curse just harmlessly bounced off his chest, the wizard figured that he probably became the Master of Death. Harry hadn´t tried to look into that too closely because he didn´t want to know what that meant for him in the long run. 

To be able to master wandless spells he needed to stabilise his magic and focus it in one place. He made an extensive research and found many ways to do exactly that. The simplest solution was to paint an ink map on his body with the right type of runes and geometric shapes and use the right charms. So Harry spent several weeks designing the perfect markings mainly to concentrate his protective magic to his chest and the offensive one to his hands. He had the urge to talk about that with Ron and Hermione but because he knew that they would tell him that it is not necessary to shield himself more after the war ended, he decided not to share. Harry bought the required equipment and tattooed the part that was meant for his left hand, chest, abdomen and legs. It was supposed to hurt but after the headaches he used to have, it was nothing. Then he chose unknown but skilful local tattoo artist to paint the rest of the markings. He didn´t want to erase the memories of the helpful woman but decided that he couldn´t risk that the enemies could discover the meaning. However, his moral principles were still strong and he decided just cloud the description of the design itself and not to wipe her memory of him. 

He was then standing before the mirror just in his boxers, his whole body except his head and hands marked with tattoos. He was actually very fond of the sight. It made him look more dangerous and his own art was integral part of him. He had worn these lines of ink on his skin for more than six years and was an Unspeakable for the same length of time. He knew nevertheless that he wasn´t satisfied with his current life full of loneliness, but hadn´t come up with any alternative yet.

Harry dressed quickly and used several illusion charms. Those days, he never stepped into wizarding world without disguise. It surprised him that people still didn´t get over him. It has been years since he had killed Voldemort and almost all of his missions nowadays were classified so there was almost nothing to mention about him in the news. 

Just once two years back, he had gotten on the front page of every wizarding newspapers when he went shopping for some quills and interesting books and had been attacked. It was in fact crime of opportunity. Three non-friendly wizards tried to kill him and destroyed the nearest building with people inside. Harry, of course, stopped them but between fighting those three wizards and holding up a building, his concentration slipped and his eyebrow got scorched. Harry arrested those three criminals without casualties and quickly repaired most of the damage done to the building, but it took three days for his eyebrow to grow back up.

The powerful wizard walked to the Ministry and used the lift down to the office of his handler Greg. He liked the guy. Even if his handler had been nervous around him at the beginning, they worked well together. What Harry also found convenient was that Greg was directly under the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt so Harry didn´t get any boring cases. Harry had the biggest closing rate in the department but just few people knew that. It was good because he didn´t need any new fans. He was the best Unspeakable specialised in long undercover missions that the Department of Mysteries ever had. Not many people wanted to go undercover for long time but Harry as he was single and used to being on his own actually preferred those long mission were he could be someone else and interact with people without having to give them an autograph. 

His newest mission was to infiltrate Scottish group of wizards that were just another wannabe Death Eaters. Although they hadn´t been considered a threat before, they became one after the group obtained a certain magical artefact. Harry´s goal was to find out what ritual they wanted to use it for and stole the object. He got his portion of the Polyjuice potion to last him at least three weeks, even if his estimate duration of the mission was for two. He studied the group the past week asking around. The previous day, Harry persuaded a friend of one member to introduce them. Harry grabbed the important equipment that was meant for the mission, said bye to Greg and get out of the building. 

Harry apparated into his flat. He had at least another hour before the meeting was supposed to take place. He changed into army looking trousers, grey shirt and leather boots. Those days, the clothes of the wizarding anti-government groups were very similar to the muggle paramilitary ones. Harry didn´t understand why they considered themselves the legacy of the Death Eaters. In his opinion they had nothing in common except for being evil. Harry took his first batch of the Polyjuice potion and watched as his features changed in the mirror. He possessed light brown hair, wide nose and large hands. He picked the man himself specifically for that mission because he had the rough look of someone who was prepared to do anything. He mentally reviewed his made up history, then rolled his sleeves up to show the scars on his forearms. Harry was satisfied with his transformation as he disapparated from the flat.

He met his contact half mile west from the camp the group had built. The man introduced himself as Lister but didn´t speak much with Harry as they walked to the camp. After they got to there, he was put to work on maintaining the camp. They told him he would meet with the leader the next evening. In the meantime Harry decided to make friends. He got into conversation with guy named McLaughlin and found out how the group worked. The leader was called Darrow and he was the founder of the group. They thought that the Ministry was corrupted and wanted the public to see it. Harry knew the corruption to be true so he couldn´t even think about disagreeing with that. McLaughlin was trying to stay clear of the topic of ‘the big plan’ as they called it but Harry was starting to make connections. The cup was somehow supposed to help them spread some sort of truth potion with long-term effects between the employees of the Ministry and let them reveal their secrets. Either the plan was in the early stage of preparation or McLaughlin didn´t know anything concrete but Harry was still surprised that there was no mentioning of killing or physically hurting the wizards. He realised that for departments like his, the leak of information could be fatal but the intentions of the whole plan seemed to be good.

Harry was suddenly feeling unwell and he knew how changing after the Polyjuice worn off looked like. He swallowed a few gulps of the potion from his flask but it didn´t help. He was changing back to his body and had two choices either apparate away and fail the mission or stay and wait how the situation will go. It was not a coincidence. Not for the first time his equipment worked in an unpredictable way. It happened twice already, once with cuffs that were supposed to be strong enough to hold a giant but weren´t and after that, one incantation that was crucial for completing his mission didn´t work. He was repeatedly betrayed by someone in the Ministry who wanted him to fail. He decided to stay and conclude the mission as always. 

When his features changed and his black hair and the scar on his forehead appeared, he had ten wands pointed on him in a moment. He was disarmed, stunned and his world went dark. When he woke up, Harry found himself just in his boxers cuffed to a chair with a hell of a headache. He knew that he could get out of the position in seconds but his mission was clear. He had figured out the nature of the ritual but still had to find and steal the magical object. As his mind cleared a little, he noticed there were four other men in the room with him. According to the size of the room he was in, Harry was sure he was in the leader´s tent so one of the men had to be the leader. After a minute, they noticed he was awake. Three of them had wands in their hands and tense expressions that indicated fear so Harry deduced that the fourth man was the leader Darrow. As the man came closer, Harry was sure of it.

‘Mr. Potter, pleasure to meet you,’ he said with smile that indicated otherwise.  
‘Mr. Darrow, if I am not mistaken,’ Harry smiled back. Darrow frowned but then his eyes roamed over Harry´s body. His expression indicated that he liked what he saw but was also curious. He studied the tattoos and Harry knew that he was going to have to stop them to keep the knowledge of his biggest weapon a secret.  
‘Wizard society would explode if they found out that their golden boy has a tattoo, let alone several dozens of them,’ Darrow said. His fingertips started to trace the black lined on Harry´s chest.  
‘I can imagine,’ Harry shrugged. He was not intimidated by the man. His mind could separate from his body in any moment. The only way to hurt him was to attack his magic and there wasn´t anyone in this camp powerful enough who could do that.  
‘So, can you tell me, Mr. Potter, what are you doing in our camp?’ Harry calculated his response and decided to shock them.  
‘I am here to stole the artefact you have,’ the men looked exactly as Harry intended and two of them glanced in the direction of one duffle bag that was in the room. That was the position of the mentioned object and Harry thought that it was easier than he expected. Then Darrow held his hand and said: ‘Crucio.’  
It was unexpected and quiet hiss escaped Harry´s lips before his mind was shielded from the pain with his magic. His body naturally tried to move into fetal position but was stopped by the bonds. His limbs twitched uncontrollably but Harry didn´t make another sound.  
‘Who do you work with?’ Darrow asked in threatening tone but there were doubts in his tone because there should be screaming wizard on his floor begging him to stop instead of the soundless man. Harry was silent as the torture continued for another minute. Then Darrow stopped. His brows furrowed and he said: ‘you work for the Ministry, you work as the ...’ he couldn´t remember the word. One of the other men helped him.  
‘Unspeakable.’  
‘Unspeakable,’ Darrow spat the word as it was an insult and Harry assumed that there was a story behind that. All of them looked sort of distracted and Harry had quite enough of the conversation. He used Silencing charm on the walls, freed his hands and stunned all four men by pointing his index fingers on them like shooting from imaginary guns. Then Harry dressed, returned his stuff to his pockets and approached the duffle bag. Inside was a golden cup with black diamonds and there was a strange sort of magic pulsing through it. He expected to find the foul feeling of dark magic but it was different. He didn´t touch it but diminished the whole bag to fit in his pocket. There were also plans of attack on the Ministry that he heard about from McLaughlin but there were other details and sketches that showed much worse fates than speaking the truth for large amounts of people. 

Harry sat on a chair and started to think. He had to act quickly before someone came to look what was wrong. If he tried to stun all members of the group someone might apparate before he could catch them. Any of them could have seen his tattoos. All of them identified him and each of them could deduce that he works as the Unspeakable because of the Polyjuice potion. If the situation was different he would have tried to arrest them all but Harry didn´t want any of them to escape and there was no way to call for back up. There was a way to stop them all. Harry had tried it many times to perfect the spell. He knew that this would weigh on his conscious for a long time but they were dangerous individuals and he just couldn´t risk that they would come after him and especially after his friends.

Harry took a deep breath and formed a spherical shield around him. He knew exactly where he was and how far around him were the edges of the camp. He stretched his magic to the whole space. Then the wizard inhaled sharply and there was a loud crack. Everything outside his shield lit up with red flame and then turned into ash. Harry closed his eyes and opened them again. There were no signs of people, tents or grass around him just burned ground. The edges of the large area were smouldering. Harry felt sick seeing the destruction he caused. He disapparated.

The hot water from his shower finally stopped his shivering but Harry couldn´t stop imagining the potent smell of burning. He knew that there would be no sitting next to fireplaces for at least a month. He had thrown up earlier and thought he had every right. That was the worst thing he had to do since joining the Department and it happened because someone there betrayed him. He had to get to Shackelbolt´s office and tell him to secure the location. He had no mood for disguising himself so he used the Invisible cloak and stood before the office in a few minute. Harry pocketed the cloak and knocked.

Then he stepped in. Shacklebolt´s expression changed into worried frown. He didn´t say anything, just gestured Harry to sit. The younger wizard gave his mission report in detached voice. His mind was starting to fill with anger. When he finished the report his tone changed with determination: ‘There is at least one mole in the Ministry and he or she ensured that about twenty wizards can´t face their trails as they should. They were probably just trying to get me killed for the third time but they overstepped. I help you find them but then I quit. Did I make myself clear, Minister?’ Harry knew that he was probably snarling at that point as he threw the artefact on the desk but the shock was subsiding and the anger was taking Harry´s reins.  
‘Yes, Harry, I understand. When you find the mole, I won´t try to stop you from leaving.’  
‘Thank you, I´ll take tomorrow off and present you my plan two days after that. I also want access to the cup before you send it downstairs.’ After Shacklebolt nodded in acknowledgment, Harry went home.


	2. The Talk of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chat between Harry and his handler under the influence of Veritaserum.

Harry was inclined to call Ron and Hermione and invite them to join him for a drink but decided against it. He didn´t want them near him when he was that furious so the young wizard dressed in black hoody and sweatpants and went for a run. He chose high speed and ran until his muscles burned and his breath was irregular. Then Harry found bottle of firewhiskey in his secret stash and got himself black-out drunk. 

When Harry woke up the next day and drank a vile of an Anti-hangover potion, he felt ready to start planning how to catch the traitor. It was around lunchtime so the wizard called for take-away. His mind was already creating the perfect approach but he needed at least one person to trust who spent some time in the office and not just in the field as Harry did. He thought that his handler was the right man for the job but there was one thing he had to do to be able to trust Greg. Harry thought that if his handler passed the test, the work would go quicker so Harry decided to come back to the Ministry. 

When he stepped to Greg´s office, his handler was surprised to see him. Harry thought that it was good that Shacklebolt decided not to engage and let Harry figure it out.  
‘There is a case, top secret and I would like to work on it with you but I need to be able to trust you unconditionally,’ Harry paused because what he was going to suggest was for many people even hard to consider.  
‘You want me to take Veritaserum,’ his handler was quick to understand.  
‘Yes. I can´t work on this with you without making sure,’ Harry confirmed. There was a wrinkle on Greg´s forehead that meant he was thinking about it. After a long while Greg said, ‘I think there is a mole inside the department otherwise you wouldn´t ask me to do that. I am willing to take it but you have to take it too.’ It was certainly unconventional but Harry thought it was only fair.  
‘I accept but I must admit I am able to stop myself from answering if it gets to something personal that isn´t connected to the case.’  
‘That´s alright. As long as you´re not able to lie. One hour, answer for answer? ‘Greg suggested.  
‘That would suffice.’  
Harry took the potion from his breast pocket and Greg raised his eyebrow. It wasn´t exactly basic equipment for field agents.  
‘I try to be prepared for everything.’ The younger wizard shrugged.  
‘Take three drops,’ Harry said and tilted the vile to do just that. Then he handed it to Greg who did the same. Harry could recognise the effect immediately. It felt partially like being drunk and having no brain-to-mouth filter but there was also the feeling of urgency to tell the truth. Harry laid on the couch and Greg dragged a chair next to him.  
‘So before we start I would like to say that this is my last case.’ Harry´s mind was determined to say more, that he couldn´t do it anymore because it was bad for him, but Harry bit his lip and asked what he decided earlier.  
‘What do you think about me?’  
‘You are good person but I think you are crazy for taking those long missions. I think you want to save everyone and the press and people talking and asking autographs bother you. You probably don´t have many friends because you don´t, no, you can´t trust the new people in your life. I think you are powerful and dangerous and I wouldn´t want you to be angry at me.’ Greg looked like he wanted to slap himself for saying all that. Harry just laughed.  
‘That is better than most people. Your turn.’ Greg exhaled and his face was full of battling emotions. The bold side of him won because in the end he asked, ‘What do you think about me?’  
‘You are a decent guy. You never use any bureaucracy bullshit on me.’ Then Harry looked directly to Greg´s eyes and smirked. ‘And you are quite attractive for you age.’ Then his face became serious. ‘Did you know that someone is trying to kill me?’  
‘Yes, it was weird when the cuffs for the giant didn´t work but after the incident with the siren, I started to suspect that something was wrong. I even dug into that a little but nothing suspicious came up. I think you figured that I need to know what exactly happened on those missions that were sabotaged, mainly the last one,’ Harry grimaced.  
‘I need to hear the details, otherwise I wouldn´t be able to help you.’  
‘I am not even sure if someone is after me specifically, which is more likely, or if someone is trying to kill field agents in general. I would like you to look into deaths of agents in the last year. So the last mission...’ Harry closed his eyes, laid on his back to make himself more comfortable and started to describe what happened. When he finished, Harry´s cheeks were wet and Greg was speechless. He looked sad and angry but not disgusted or scared, so Harry took that as a good sign. His throat hurt from talking for so long. ‘Can I get some water?’ The older wizard stood and brought him a full glass.  
‘I am sorry about what happened,’ Greg said and then grimaced for saying such a cliché.  
‘Nothing can be done about that now.’ Harry wiped his tears and smiled. The hour was almost up.  
‘So probably last question under the influence, can you promise me not to tell anyone about the investigation and what I said?’  
‘Of course, Harry, I’ll keep all of this between us.’ Harry knew that he just acquired a trustful ally. To lighten the situation, he said, ‘Good, The Prophet would have material for a month, if they knew I am bisexual.’ And they laughed together.


	3. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fight between Harry and a giant.

Harry decided it would be easier to just show the other two missions to Greg. He borrowed a pensieve from Shacklebolt and pulled a silver thread with the first mission out of his mind. Harry motioned his handler to go first and quickly followed. There wasn´t really much to the mission. Since the Voldemort´s death, several new laws had been produced, many of them concerning other magical creatures. There was finally signed a treaty with giants. They had several areas were their own laws were in effect but otherwise they had to follow the wizarding law. That one giant Harry was tracking had demolished several houses and injured a few wizards. As the charms didn´t affect giants much, Harry as one of the strongest living wizards was send to capture him. He got special cuffs from Greg, who got them from the second in command of the Department of Mysteries as usual, that were designed to hold strong creatures. 

In the memory, Harry was sweating and had scratches on his face. He was breathing hard after getting closer. He had been tracking the giant for five days and finally his work was going to pay off. The giant was sleeping on the other side of a clearing. When Harry got possibly ten metres from the giant, the big man sniffed and opened his eyes. Harry casted stunner but the giant just shook his head as if chasing away a fly. Then he grabbed a big rock that was lying nearby and Harry disapparated in the last possible moment. The real Harry and Greg both gasped, the stone really had gotten close. Suddenly the Memory Harry appeared behind the giant and snapped one large cuff shut around a large wrist. Then Harry disapparated before the other big hand could hit his face. 

The giant was looking quite disoriented as the wizard was changing his position faster and faster. When the giant´s hands got close to each other, Harry apparated and snapped the empty cuff around the free hand. After that he yanked the cuffs to ensure that they were secure and sent a Tripping curse on the giant. The Memory Harry started to making a circle that was supposed to keep the giant inside just for sure. 

‘Man, you look like shit,’ Greg cursed and Harry observed his other version more closely. His handler was right, there was bleeding cut from his nose to ear and his right leg was hurting. The motions of his memory self were slower than before. It was weird to see himself like that. When he was driven with adrenaline, he didn´t notice the changes. There were signs of magic exhaustion apart from the physical one. The Memory Harry was still finishing the magic circle but suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and the chain between metal rings snapped. The giant’s fist connected with Harry´s chest and he flew five metres where his back connected with the nearby tree.  
‘How are you not dead?’ Harry had the presence of mind not to say, ‘Because I can´t die.’  
‘I thought I was gonna die,’ he said instead. It was the truth. Harry didn´t know for sure if he could survive being eaten or smashed into tiny pieces. His past self had sent his patron to Ministry with his location. As the big man stood up and ran closer to Harry, he vanished again.  
‘Why did you stay there?’ Greg spoke.  
‘If I didn´t make him occupied, he would have run away and the whole hunt would be useless.’ For several minutes the Memory Harry was apparating all over the clearing, leaning on the trees, sometimes sending harmless sparks.  
After a while, five wizards apparated with loud cracks and together with Harry sent ‘Stupefy’. The giant dropped to the ground and wizards gave him two pairs of new cuffs. They commented on the remains of the cuffs that Harry put on the giant. When they looked at Harry, beaten, covered in blood and recognised him, the wizards just stared, mouths wide opened.  
The Memory Harry just smiled and said, ‘Thanks, guys. I appreciate that. Please tell the Minister I will report to him tomorrow.’ With that the past version of Harry disapparated and the memory ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Draco, angst and sex so come back for more :)  
> I would be happy if you left kudos or comment.


End file.
